


Not All Good Boys Go To Heaven

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Priest Kink, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Choir boy Jongin has his eyes set on Priest Kyungsoo.For Maddie.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Infinite Worlds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490264
Kudos: 70





	Not All Good Boys Go To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

**T**he bump is staged, he knows. Long, lithe fingers come in contact with his back, brushing in a gentle stroke as opulent brown irises peer into his own. They stare at him for a moment, flashes of desire reflecting deep within. Kyungsoo drowns inside those pools of light, mild coherence seeping into his awareness as he hears the words _I’m sorry _ gently tumble from the boy’s lush pink lips.

He watches in a daydream as the young man picks his Bible from the ground. Sly smile stretching high cheekbones and a chiseled jawline curving upright to go along. Kyungsoo’s palm extends to grab the item while still captured inside a haze of the male’s features: tan, richly bronze skin, silk and velvet, ever flowing and smooth. A body of pure heaven and nothing more. Kyungsoo blinks, the surroundings finally catching up to him and he slightly tilts his head, a soft _Thank you_ passing through his lips.

Jongin moves to walk pass and Kyungsoo chances a glance at the young man who continues down the staircase without a care. Intense want dies at the tips of his fingers which yearn to reach out and touch him. He stops himself.

The faculties of his mind lies elsewhere: here in his hand, his Bible, his savior. It is sin that the body craves but the mind does not yield to its demands. Kyungsoo’s will strengthens when he remembers his teachings of the sacred text that is his life’s devotion, and he unconsciously tightens his grip on the book.

When the young man turns his head, Kyungsoo snaps his line of sight forward to continue walking up the flight of stairs.

That passing moment was one of many others. From the warm subtle touches that disappear after a second to the searing grazes that linger underneath his skin for far too long. They spread throughout his limbs until his body aches, but he could never pacify it or submit. He is the Priest of the church, a Father to those in search of spiritual guidance. Though young, his reverence and loyalty is to the Lord. Following in the words of God and all that he commands, Kyungsoo could not act upon what the heart has yet to understand.

He walks alone, Bible against his chest and his head held straight. The glasses atop of his nose are round and his attire consist of the deepest shade of black with a white collar.

When he enters the main building, it’s quiet and cold. The long columns of pews stretch out in front of him as he traipses down the aisle toward the altar. Towering above is the high ceiling reminiscent of the sky; the pillars overarching with delicate tracery and pointed curves. Carved within the walls are stained glasses depicting the verses within the book of sacred text. The statue of Mary sits in the center for their utter devotion.

While walking, a nun passes by greeting him with a head bow and he returns the gesture. He continues afterward to his office to read his daily verse. Exiting the main building, he walks the outside corridor until he reaches his room. Once inside, he sits in the brown leather chair behind the desk and sighs.

Taking the time to catch his breath, his thoughts return to Jongin for a brief moment, but he dismisses the notion as quickly as it came. He digs inside the top drawer to his right and removes a small wooden cross. It fits snug in his palm, and he curls his fingers around the item, mumbling a prayer under his breath.

Though not ridden with the same abstention of celibacy as a Bishop, Kyungsoo has yet to marry. Being thirty years of age and never having a taste of intercourse had not bothered him in the past. As of late, however, the cravings of the flesh lying dormant inside scratch and grind against his resolve. They wear on his sanity, and he strives to maintain a form of composure.

Sin is the rightful owner of such thoughts with another man. Homosexuality is reprehensible by nature and blasphemy in its purest form. But he finds himself dancing along a thin line, teetering on the moral border of right and wrong. If he leans over the edge for a glimpse into the abyss of depravity, fear shakes him to the marrow in his bones. For if he caves to the desires of his body, the door to the holy sanctuary will slam in his face. And he will forever be left alone to dwell in the shadows of his indisputable misery.

With awareness of such inclinations, he seeks guidance and speaks with the Lord on numerous occasions about his concerns. He pleads and begs for forgiveness for the sinful thoughts that plague his mind regarding that boy. The same boy who glances at him with eyes of temptation and smiles of allure. The same boy whose touch burns every pore on his skin resulting in breakouts of sheen layers of sweat. The same boy who makes him question the virtuous principles that he has lived by for the entirety of his existence.

Jongin is all he thinks about. When he sleeps, when he eats, during Mass, and any time when life grants him a moment of peace. This brief period of stillness allows his thoughts to wander inside the dangerous zones of carnality.

A knock on his door saves him from his thoughts, and he clears his throat. “Come in,” he says.

Soojin, the choir director, peeks her head inside with a grin and Kyungsoo smiles in return. “Father, I just wanted to bring you this for lunch.” She walks further in and places two small dishes on the desk. He opens them and inside are his favorite meals of shrimp fried rice along and curry chicken.

With a bright smile, he says, “Thank you, Soojin. Would you like to eat with me today?”

Pink swells under her cheeks, and she sits in the seat in front of his desk, “Sure.” She mumbles with a shy glance and nervous fidgeting.

Kyungsoo knows she fancies him, it’s quite evident in the way she acts. Soojin brings him food nearly everyday and he accepts it with gratitude. He even returns the favor on some weekends which, by no surprise, makes her fall in love with him even more. Only, he wishes he could share in the same sentiment.

For if it was her that he covets, there would be no battles waging with his moral integrity. They could possibly wed, build a family and live happily together. It seems like such a dream, one in which could never come true. No matter how much he tries to engage in a relationship with the opposite sex, it never works out.

It’s like his heart is not there, it doesn’t beat and remains still. The women he dated before all held divine beauty, unrivaled grace, sensibility and kindness. But despite all of those things, Kyungsoo could not stay in a relationship for very long. It simply didn’t feel right and there is no explanation for it. He has attempted to figure out his mangled emotions, but to no avail. Consequently, he strays from anything dealing with relationships all together.

After their meal, he bids her farewell and Soojin takes her leave. The remainder of his day passes along in normalcy, and not once does he spare a thought concerning the woman who fed him, but thinks of the choir boy instead.

The next time he sees the young man, he is singing at choir practice. The smooth tone of the lyrical tenor waves through Kyungsoo’s body upon his entrance into the main building. He effortlessly hears Jongin’s voice within the blend of harmonies.

As Kyungsoo takes in the massive choir, his eyes scan their faces until he finds the source of his perturbation. There, Jongin stands, adorning a light blue vest and khaki pants, the standard uniform for his school.

With such blatant representation of an educational institution before him, Kyungsoo grows more wary of his body’s proclivity toward the boy, a student no less. Although Jongin is the legal age of eighteen, he is still twelve years his junior and lacking in many ways.

The experiences of adulthood separate them, and Kyungsoo has learned that with such a large gap in years, it could be difficult to strike up a conversation. Yet, Jongin never allows such an attribute as age to hinder his advances.

Even now, after he descends the stairs from the choir stand on the second story, he walks toward Kyungsoo with confident strides, a wide smile pulling at his lips, “Father,” he says, stopping Kyungsoo who is on his way toward the altar.

“Do you need anything Jongin?” Kyungsoo attempts to disguise his anxiety with a quick fix of his perfectly straightened glasses. However, he is certain Jongin has already noticed the subtle quivering of his fingers.

“No, nothing in particular. I was just wondering how you were doing these days.”

“I’m doing well, and you? Are your classes going alright?” Typical conversations are easy, Kyungsoo muses. The topics of school and work are neutral ground and he doesn’t have to think much about them.

“I’m doing fine,” he grins, “as for my classes...well...they're okay.” he fiddles his bottom lip between his teeth, that dazzling smile never wavering. _Charming, isn't he?_ Playful eyes stare down at him, and Kyungsoo finds that he is once again traveling the contours of the boy's face without realization. Before he has a chance to respond, Jongin speaks again, “Father, will the confessional box be free tonight?”

_That’s such an odd question_, Kyungsoo thinks.

“They are there for those who would like to confess. I can not give you an answer with regards to their availability.”

Jongin nods, “Thank you, Father.” he lightly bows and makes his way down the aisle to leave the church.

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh as his fingers begin to still. To think such a young person could make his body quiver with mere words is simply unfathomable. But he digresses when those words come from the sweet succulent lips such as the ones which Jongin possess.

Shaking his head to rid the thought, he continues to his office for another verse and a break from all that just happened.

Later on that evening, Kyungsoo pulls back the deep blue curtain as he enters the confessional stall to receive the confessions of penitents. The wooden structure has a center compartment that separates him from the person who enters on the other side. In between their faces lies a latticed opening of diamond-shaped designs which the person speaks through. The identity of the person who sits within the cabinet is hidden along with his own. And behind such anonymity, the penitents acknowledged their sins.

The first to arrive is an elderly woman. She speaks with him about issues concerning her resentment from the forfeit of her spouses life to cancer. How the heaviness in her heart staggers her faith and Kyungsoo listens carefully before responding.

The next person to enter the booth sounds like a middle aged man. He chatters up a storm without allowing Kyungsoo much room to talk. In this case, the priest merely listens with great attention and does not interrupt. Usually when people ramble, they solve their own issues amongst their incohesive mumbling. But today, as that person leaves, he does so with no sense of enlightenment and Kyungsoo is mildly bothered by it.

His chance at redemption comes moments later when a young man enters the booth. His confession deals with the woes of alcohol abuse and drug addiction. That it’s difficult to remain strong in faith when the source of such toxins could be easily acquired and consumed. Kyungsoo tells him that God forgives him and absolves him, and that now it’s time to move forward and live life in a better way. He feels content about this confession and continues to listen to those with a guilty conscience.

The evening drags on and like clockwork on every Friday, Kyungsoo hears the light gait of Yixing’s footsteps overhead as he walks toward the pipe organ. The organ player, sets himself up for practice on the second floor. With his session coming up, Kyungsoo decides he will only allow one other person to enter for the day. Soon, there’s knocks of wood sounding as someone enters the stall. Kyungsoo prepares to say something, but is stopped moments later when a familiar voice greets him.

“Father,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo could feel the beating of his heart pick up in pace. Words are hard to formulate and his mind consecutively draws blank after blank. “Father?”

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “I’m here.” Is all he could muster at the time. It’s like a lump is lodged inside of his throat preventing his ability to speak.

“I want to tell you my dream from last night,” Jongin says.

There’s a shift in the stall, the silhouette of a shadow edging along the latticed opening as Jongin leans closer. Kyungsoo fidgets in his seat, before asking, “What did you see?”

“_You_...” Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo swallows hard, his adam’s apple bobbing, “no clothes…on my bed…” Kyungsoo should stop this right now. He knows where this is heading but the moral shadows within his soul grows darker as his body longs to hear about the images of the boy’s dream. “I kissed you and you kissed me back...you tasted so good,” Kyungsoo slams his eyes shut in attempt to compose himself, “your hand gripped around my dick holding tight...and you stroked me...” Kyungsoo’s palm inches to his groin, and he rubs the fabric of his pants, “you stroked me more, and I loved the way your hand felt. It was like magic…and…” Kyungsoo palms his member, torturing his bottom lip as he listens, “I never wanted you to stop, it felt so good...” Kyungsoo’s self-restraint finally snaps.

He leaves his stall and pulls back the curtain for the one beside him. Jongin leans with his back against the opening, sitting on the curved bench horizontally. He looks up at Kyungsoo, who stills, hesitance creeping into his movements that were once courageous seconds ago.

Jongin reaches out to grab his hand, and Kyungsoo's eyes dart to the connection. “Father...” he calls softly. Kyungsoo breaks his gaze from their hands to look at the boy. Jongin gently pulls his arm and Kyungsoo steps inside, curtain falling behind him as he enters. “Take them off.” For a moment, he isn’t sure what Jongin is referring to, but as the younger tugs at his pants, he understands the message. There’s fears racing up his spine for he’s never showed anyone his body. But those eyes that burn holes into his skin are unmoving and held nothing in them but pure desire. In a way, it stirs something inside of Kyungsoo that spurs him into removing his pants. “Come here…”

Jongin slowly pulls him to straddle his lap. The fabric of Jongin’s pant scratches against his bare legs as he sits onto stern thighs that he’s only dreamed of touching. Kyungsoo licks his lips, nerves escalating as he leans closer to the boy. Similar to magnets, they are drawn to each other and their lips meet in a slow caress.

In comparison to Jongin who possesses fluid and skillful motions, he is more stiff and gauche. They brush, tease and nip at the plush flesh that connects them so. Soon, Kyungsoo feels a moist tongue prod against his lips. He parts them allowing Jongin inside, and the younger takes the opportunity to examine every inch of his mouth.

Kyungsoo leans back from the intensity, but a stern palm falls upon his back pushing him forward. Deeper, he moves into Jongin until they are touching chest to chest. Soft moans rumble from the back of Kyungsoo’s throat when he feels that hand slide down to his bare ass. Jongin cups his cheek without remorse, digging his nails into his skin. Kyungsoo groans as the pain tingles for a second before it disappears.

Their mouths still explore and Jongin’s hands roam the curves of his back now. Kyungsoo never knew kissing could feel this good. It’s driving him nearly insane. Their hard members are pressed together and Kyungsoo longs to feel him, so he grinds down and a sharp hiss spews from Jongin’s lips.

“Father...” He reprimands in a tone that strikes a chord within Kyungsoo. He rolls his waist, and Jongin moans into their next kiss, sighing into a another. His tongue works in all the right ways, saliva overflowing and trickling down the sides of Kyungsoo’s jaw.

It’s nothing he’s ever felt before; the immediate and radiant heat from Jongin’s body, the touches which leaves trails of simmering flames. It clouds Kyungsoo’s minds of nothing but fulfilling his lustful fantasies. He not only wants Jongin now, he _needs_ him.

“I need you,” He whispers.

“I have to stretch you first,” Jongin places his fingers inside of his mouth and coats them with enough saliva. He reaches down and circles a finger around the rim of Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, and he tenses up from the sudden damp digit on his skin. “Try to relax,” Jongin massages Kyungsoo’s back with his free hand, “Lean on me.” The priest does so, leaning forward and granting him more access as well.

When one finger is inserted inside, Kyungsoo clenches tight from the pang. Jongin never stops massaging his back and kissing his neck as a distraction. Eventually, he grows used to the finger before the second one is added. Jongin works him open, and the subtle throbs of pain begin to morph into pulses of pleasure.

“You ready?” Kyungsoo eases back allowing Jongin room to unzip his pants. He pulls out his cock through the slit of his boxers, and Kyungsoo’s heart skips as he stares at the girth. Jongin is thick and full, a wonderful shade of caramel that could melt inside of his mouth. Kyungsoo simply couldn’t look away. The younger rubs himself with a mixture of precum and spit. And when Jongin feels he has enough lubrication, he gives a nod. Kyungsoo lifts his hips and aligns Jongin's cock with his gaping hole. The foreign feeling of something prodding against his rim causes his legs to shake. Jongin places his hands on either sides of Kyungsoo’s waist and guides him downward.

As Kyungsoo lowers himself, his eyes screw shut and he bites his lower lip hard enough for blood to flow. The journey down ends when Jongin is fully sheathed inside. Kyungsoo stills as succulent lips press warm kisses along his neck and jaw. Soon, he begins to move with shallow lifts of his hips.

Jongin’s soft breath tickles his chin with every exhale. Kyungsoo loves the way it molds bumps onto his skin making stinging sensations resonate inside his limbs. When he lowers himself, he feels a twitch of Jongin’s cock inside. To be able to feel him like this is sublime, and Kyungsoo doesn’t ever want this to stop.

Supple fingers travel down his spine and trace the curves of his ass. Jongin brings his palms to the underside of his cheeks and spreads them. A breath catches in his lungs before Jongin releases his hold.

“Ride me.” Comes an airy rasp, and Kyungsoo lifts up once more before he lowers himself. Waves of pleasure surge throughout his body as he grows familiar with Jongin’s girth. Up again he goes, coming down with a sigh. Rolling his head back enough to expose his neck, Kyungsoo raises and slides down in a steady pace.

Suddenly, haunting key strokes of the pipe organ playing the melodies of a church song drifts to his ears. How ironic for a holy tune to serve as background music for the sin being carried out within the same church walls. The contrast is sardonic and it pulls a dark smile across Kyungsoo’s face. His sin is one of the past now, there is no turning back. If such immorality feels this exhilarating, then he never wants to be righteous.

The tips of Kyungsoo’s fingers slip through the spaces of the opening, curling around the timber. He rides Jongin fast, lifting up and crashing down. With the organ playing over his moans, the inhibitions of keeping his voice low weakens. He releases needy moans without shame, hips rotating and snapping down as he bounces on Jongin’s cock.

The younger doesn’t slack on his behalf and plants his feet on the ground to thrust upward. Jongin drives in hard as his clammy hands harshly grip Kyungsoo’s sides. The priest stalls his motions and allows Jongin to ram inside from below. He’s losing coherency, dipping in and out of consciousness. It feels so damn good and Kyungsoo totters into the realm of delirium.

His arousal nears its peak as the all encompassing sex drowns his senses; the smoldering touch that effortlessly makes his body quake, the delicate kisses of pliant lips on his skin. It completely destroys him. And when he looks into the eyes of the man of his deepest desires, it becomes too much. His body shakes as he releases his load in scattered spurts. The orgasm is intense and long, his gaze never faltering from the unwavering orbs that peer into the depths of his soul.

Jongin comes not a second later, and Kyungsoo feels the warm rush of fluid against his walls. They catch their breaths while coming down from such a high. The organ music continues to play and Jongin flashes a satisfied grin.

“That was amazing. Much better than my dream,” He says with a sigh. Kyungsoo must agree, his first time in a booth and it couldn’t have gone any better. “Up for another round?”

This boy has clearly lost his mind.

“I don’t think I can do that.”

Jongin wiggles around and teases with small pecks on Kyungsoo’s neck, “Come on,” he sings, and Kyungsoo thinks Jongin doesn’t play fair at all.

“Back at my apartment then.” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin gives him that blinding smile.

This moment together trumps any other, and Kyungsoo wonders why he abstained from what he so desperately craved for. It feels right to be with Jongin and he could never see that as a bad thing. Even though his heart has yet to fully understand, he could finally feel it begin to beat again.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, I know my mans needed more lubrication but we just gonna ignore that okay!! xD thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
